the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rendova Aftershow/Episode 1
Rendova Aftershow ''- Hosted by: WalkerMaimer'' Intro: Ladies and Gentlemen, give a round of applause to our after show host, WalkerMaimer. WalkerMaimer: Welcome everyone to the very first episode of The Survivor: Rendova After show, with yours truly. Now, the first episode of the series started real good between the tribes of Vaturivo and Endotori. So let's begin with our guest for tonight, RelicRaider. RelicRaider: Glad to be here. WalkerMaimer: Glad you could join us and it's an honor. What can you say about Survivor: Rendova? RelicRaider: Well, it's shaping up to be a pretty good series. I can say the two teams are strong and it's been evenly matched so far. the weakest players have shown themselves early on. But the stronger ones remain to be seen. WalkerMaimer: The silver sphere would probably be the real challenge of this episode, have you ever played a single puzzle in the immunity challenge?, and How do you feel that the VATURIVO won. RelicRaider: Well, it seemed certainly like a difficult challenge, and the fact Hayden wasn't able to take part cost him a place in the game, I think. I can't really comment on Vaturivo winning the challenge as I'm host, but I think if Hayden had been able to participate, like all 8 members of Vaturivo, then Endotori would've won that challenge. WalkerMaimer: Yeah I agree with you and it's kinda sad that the Vaturivo possesses an efficiency in teamwork that the ENDOTORI lacks. RelicRaider: I think Vaturivo work well as the eight they are, but I think as Endotori gets down to the bare bones members, down to the nitty gritty, they could well pull it back. I have a feeling Vaturivo will begin to crumble as the members begin to disappear. WalkerMaimer: It wasn't really a surprise that the ENDOTORI would pluck Hayden out, but judging on how you co-hosted the main show with Kaffe do you sense a rift between the members of Endotori or even (though they've won) the vaturivo? RelicRaider: I think that, in episode 2, the main group of Endotori might gang up on one or a couple of it's members, depending on how they do in the trials, as tensions will be running quite high if a certain member screws it all up. With Vaturivo though, they all seem really close, and I think they'll all get along well. WalkerMaimer: Now that is something we all anticipate to happen, Tensions rising, challenges getting better and better, and a tribe winning by the end of the day, anything you wanna add Relic. RelicRaider: Yeah, I think I'll predict a winner It think, out of Endotori so far, *****, but with Vaturivo it's hard to tell, they all work so well as a group. So I think Christian is going to win the series WalkerMaimer: Let's see in the following days who would win. Ladies and Gentlemen our show's co-host RelicRaider. And this concludes our show for the night stay tune next time after the tribal council, this has been WalkerMaimer telling you to be safe and stay cool. Category:Aftershow Category:Rendova Aftershow Category:Aftershow Episodes Category:Rendova Aftershow Episodes